


Goes Bump in the Night

by TwinStars (Spathiphyllum)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Homestuck - Freeform, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, demon john egbert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 05:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16423166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spathiphyllum/pseuds/TwinStars
Summary: Demon John gets summoned to the party."Something spooky and mostly PWP! The Strilondes, a notorious fan of witches and demon hunters, summon a demon John! Maybe they plan to kill him, maybe they want information, or whatever you think is best. Either way, things don't go according to plan. Obviously they fuck the demon, but it's up to you whether or not he slips out of his bindings "





	Goes Bump in the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TriadicUniverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriadicUniverse/gifts).



> My gift for TriadicUniverse for the mini polyswap!  
> I got a little carried away with the John circle picture.  
> I now have crazy browser history looking up poses lol. So many limbs to keep track of ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ  
> I couldnt decide who to put with Rose and John from your list, but ended up putting Dirk in cause i wanted to draw his hair and abs. :P  
> My goals ended up being bubble butt John, Thicc Rose, and cut Dirk. Little variety in this bitch.  
> Ended up giving John a monster cock too, but he is a demon I guess :3  
> Hope you like it!


End file.
